


Impatience

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.”





	Impatience

Shibata looked at his phone clock again groaning in frustration when he saw only ten minutes had passed since he last looked. It felt like an eternity. He began drumming his fingers impatiently on the table top, glaring at the woman across from him giving him a dirty look. Shibata didn’t mean to be a dick, but he couldn’t help it. Here he was stuck at your work party, where he knew absolutely nobody, while you made your rounds through the room. It wouldn’t have been so bad if you hadn’t worn that dress. The one you knew drove him wild that hugged your curves like a second skin and had a back dipped so low he could almost see the top of your ass. 

The fact that every other man in the room had noticed you as well wasn’t sitting well with him. That’s why he stayed in his seat away from the masses. Because you would not appreciate him punching your co-workers; no matter how much they deserved it for the way they were talking about you. At that moment you looked over at him and smiled, and Shibata couldn’t help but grin back. He was a damn lucky man and he knew it. You winked at him before turning back to your conversation and he smirked, lowering his gaze to the table and checking his clock once again. 

Heaving a frustrated sigh Shibata leaned back against his chair and watched you. As much as he hated these things, he loved to see you in action. You were in your element talking to people, and it was easy to see everyone loved you. You were a people person, with easy social grace that drew people to you like flies. The complete opposite of him really. Shibata would much rather be at home curled up on the couch in a blanket with you watching some stupid comedy. But for you he would dress in a stupid suit and escort you to your get together because it meant a lot to you. 

Finally you were done talking and made your way to his side. 

“Dance with me?” You asked coyly, eyes alight with a teasing glint. Rolling his eyes Shibata rose to his feet and took your hand, leading you to the middle of the floor. Still not where he wanted to be, but this was much better than you circling the room alone. At least he was touching you and all those fuckers could watch with envy as you melted into his arms. Hands resting on your hips as you swayed to the soft music, Shibata could help but tease his fingers along the exposed skin of your back smiling against your hair as you shivered in response. 

“How much longer?” Shibata asked, moving his whole hand to rest on your lower back, the heat searing your skin making you imagine his hands roaming over your naked body. 

“Just a few more minutes baby.” You murmured into his chest. “As soon as my boss is out the door we can go.” Shibata glanced towards the head table seeing your boss and his wife gathering their belongings. Knowing soon the two of you would be leaving Shibata grinned and decided to light your fire a bit. 

“Good. I’ve been thinking all night about getting my cock inside you.” Shibata whispered into your ear, smirking as you gasped. “I want to see that dress hiked up over your gorgeous ass while I watch my dick move in and out of you.” 

“Shibata.” You whined pressing yourself closer to him as his words made an ache start between your legs. “Don’t tease me.” 

“Oh I’m not teasing love.” Shibata promised. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard and make you cum all over my cock.” 

The dance continued, your body swaying with Shibata’s as he continued his stream of dirty talk that had you putty in his hands. The second the song was done you grabbed his hand and pulled him off the dance floor. Getting your jackets from the coat check you hurried towards your car in the back corner of the dark parking lot. 

“I can’t to get you in our bed.” You told him breathlessly. “I’m so wet for you.” 

“Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.” Shibata said puling you around the trunk and bending you over it. You followed his guidance, too worked up to protest. The very real threat of getting caught excited you, your eyes looking over the parking lot and wondering if the shadows would conceal you from anyone who came out. 

Shibata didn’t seem to care, pulling your dress up over your ass just as he had promised. His fingers pulled your panties to the side and plunged into your waiting wetness. The sounds of your juices could be heard clearly as his fingers pumped into you. Quiet moans left your lips as you bucked your hips back into his hand. 

“Now please baby.” You moaned ready for his cock after all his teasing. 

Shibata unbuckled is pants and unzipped before pulling out his cock and pushing right into your hole. Grabbing your hips he thrust hard and fast into you, making the car rock with every forward thrust. You bit your lip to try to quiet yourself as Shibata’s fingers gripped your flesh and his cock slammed into your cunt. 

Reaching down to grab your hair, Shibata pulled you by it to stand flush with his body as he kept hammering up into you. 

“When I get you home this is gonna feel like a walk in the park.” He said breathlessly into your ear. “I’m gonna take you in all your holes until you’re a cum filled mess.” 

You shuddered around his cock as he shoved you back down, placing his palm in the middle of your back to hold you in place as he gave several more quick snaps of his hips before he grunted and shot his load. 

Breathing heavily the two of you straightened yourselves then rushed into the car, both of you eager to get home so Shibata could fulfil his promise.


End file.
